


divergance

by nonbinaryezrabridger



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, tw in notes before chapters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:48:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 12
Words: 9,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23852581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nonbinaryezrabridger/pseuds/nonbinaryezrabridger
Summary: When Teal'c gets down on one knee before the thrones, Daniel quickly follows. He looks up at the man seated on the throne, still curious through his fear. The man is dressed in luxurious golden robes and his eyes are lined with black. He glares down, like he holds the power of life and death. Daniel shivers; it’s entirely possible that he does.[Stargate AU where Daniel discovers the stargate before joining the stargate program and stumbles through on his own, finding himself on apophis's flagship. He finds an ally in Teal'c and must survive in the service of apophis while helping incite a jaffa rebellion.]There will be no sexual violence in this story.
Relationships: Daniel Jackson & Teal'c
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> this AU is made possible by a lot of handwaving. There's no DHD on earth so really there's no way the stargate could have been activated for daniel to stumble through, but for the sake of the story we're going to ignore that lol
> 
> tw for this chapter:
> 
> slight violence, mentions of blood

\------

There’s a flash of blue.

Daniel Jackson, who had just a moment ago been on a crackpot dig that would never find anything, finds himself in a large room. It’s golden and intricately decorated and being an archeologist that’s what he notices at first. The men with long staffs and armor? That he notices second. 

Before he has time to take in how ridiculous it is that there are men wearing armor that looks nothing like anything he’s seen before, one of them levels a staff and him and shouts:

“Halt!”

Daniel stays still but stutters out:

“Um, I don’t know what happened, I—“

The armored man, who Daniel now notices has a black symbol on his forehead, shouts again.

“Explain yourself!”

Daniel would dearly love to do so, but he himself had no idea what is going on. He was on a dig and had discovered a large ring, marked with symbols. When he had gone closer to inspect them, the ring had began to move. It had rumbled for a few moments before it has released a cloud of blue before settling into what looks like water. Always curious, Daniel has reached out to touch, before stepping through. Now he was in this room with the man shouting. He tries again to explain:

“I told you, I don’t know what’s going on—“

The man steps forwards and slaps Daniel hard across the face, sending him stumbling back until he hits a wall, which helps prop him up. Daniel’s head rings and he tastes blood. He shakes his head, trying to figure out what the hell that had been for. Then the man is stepping closer and Daniel flinches back; the man seems to have more violence in mind.

Then a voice rings out:

“Cease!”

The man who has slapped him steps back and Daniel looks up, still slumped against the wall. A new man has entered the room. He’s also armored and has a embossed gold symbol on his forehead, but his skin is a darker brown and his head is bald. He also carries himself with the assurance of a leader, which is backed by the fact that the other armored man has listened to his command to stop. 

Daniel decides he might have more luck with this man than the other and tries:

“Look, I have no idea how I got here, or where I am.”

The leader’s eyes quickly turn from barely interested to dismissive and he turns away. Desperate, Daniel yells:

“I was studying the ring—“

The leader spins around, his dark eyes suddenly full of intelligent curiosity. He strides over to Daniel, all confidence. He offers a hand and Daniel takes it, letting himself be pulled back to standing. Before he can speak again, the leader’s hand grabs his jaw and tilts his head, letting him study the impact bruising on Daniels cheek.

“You are not severely damaged. Good.”

Daniel feels suspiciously like an object being surveyed for usefulness. It’s not a good feeling. That, plus the lack of hesitation on these people’s parts to hurt him makes him realize that he’s stumbled into something very bad. Possibly deadly. The leader releases his jaw and asks:

“You study the ring?”

Daniel has only been near it for a few minutes, but he decides the simplest answer is:

“Yes.”

The leader nods.

“Come with me.”

He stalks off without waiting for an answer and Daniel scrambled to catch up with him. So far the man hasn’t hurt him, unlike the other armored man, so Daniel decides following him is the best plan. He’s led out of the large room with the ring and into a series of hallways, all gold and covered in hieroglyphics. They also have the concerning constant of armored men, all carrying the staffs. The way they carry themselves reminds him of soldiers and it only makes Daniel more concerned. 

After a long, winding walk that gets Daniel completely lost, they reach a much larger room, with high vaulted ceilings. There are two thrones at the end of the room that they head towards. As they enter the room, the leader grabs Daniel, not quite roughly but firmly, and whispers in his ear.

“Bow when I bow.”

Daniel is very confused, but he looks up at the people on the throne and thinks to himself, throne room, plus what looks like a king, should probably bow. So when the leader gets down on one knee before the thrones, Daniel quickly follows. He looks up at the man seated on the throne, still curious through his fear. The man is dressed in luxurious golden robes and his eyes are lined with black. He glares down, like he holds the power of life and death. Daniel shivers; it’s entirely possible that he does. 

The man on the throne rumbles:

“Teal’c.”

The leader next to Daniel looks up at the word and Daniel logics it must be his name. It’s not a name Daniel has heard before. His thoughts are racing as he tries to gather enough information to figure out what the hell is going on. The enthroned man continues:

“What have you brought me?”

Teal’c answers:

“A human, my lord. He activated the chappa’ai and stumbled through. He knows not of your glory, so I must assume he is from a protected planet.”

Daniel can’t make sense of that. The man on the throne waves a jewel encrusted hand and says dismissively:

“An interesting trinket, but ultimately useless. Still, he is young and beautiful; make him a host for one of my glorious young.”

Teal’c stiffens and Daniel flinches; that sounds bad whether he understands it or not. Teal’c speaks up:

“My lord, I do not question your judgement. But he says he studies the chaapa’ai. He may yet be useful.”

The enthroned man gives teal’c a piercing stare, before relenting:

“Very well. He is your responsibility. Get what information you can out of him.”

Daniel can feel himself begin to shake. That sounds exactly like he would expect a prelude to torture to sound. Where was he and who were these people? Suddenly, he has a terrible flash of insight.

He had posited that the pyramids had been landing pads for spaceships? What if he had been right? Could the ring have been transport technology? Could these people be aliens? 

He’s so engrossed in his thoughts he almost misses Teal’c’s voice saying:

“Stand and come with me.”

The part of him that’s trembling in fear wants to huddle on the floor and hope he isn’t hurt again. But the part of him that’s his survival instinct forces him up from his kneeling position to follow Teal’c obediently. He doesn’t want to calmly walk to torture, but resisiting when he’s surrounded by enemies sounds like a bad idea. For a moment he bemoans the situation; archaeologist is a pretty safe job, most of the time, but somehow he’s wound up in a place where his life seems to be threatened.

One of the guards next to Teal’c speaks up:

“Sir, I can take him to the prison. You have other duties to attend to.”

Daniel swallows down a sound at the word prison. Teal’c impassive eyes slide over Daniel, then focus on the guard as he says:

“I am not taking him to the prison. I have a feeling this one is important, I will be keeping him with me.”

The guard looks doubtful for a moment, giving Daniel a feeling this is decidedly not protocol. He feels a wave of relief; if Teal’c thinks he’s important, he’ll probably be kept alive. The guard finally nods and peels off, leaving Teal’c and Daniel alone. Daniel runs a step to catch up so he can look Teal’c in the face and says:

“Thank you.”

Teal’c stares straight ahead, expression not changing as he says:

“Do not speak. It is not safe here.”

Daniel’s mouth snaps shut at that and he looks around with wide eyes. Are there bugs in the walls or something? But he follows the command and doesn't speak again as he’s led through the hallways. Finally they reach a door, which Teal’c opens to reveal a small suite. It looks well lived in but quite alien to daniel. Once the door slides shut Teal’c speaks:

“My quarters.”

Daniel whispers nervously:

“Is it safe to talk now?”

Teal’c nods, a hint of amusement flickering in his eyes at daniel’s whispering.

“Within my quarters you may speak freely. However, I cannot speak with you now: I have other duties to attend to. I will return this evening and explain as much to you as possible.”

Daniel bites his lip, wanting to ask a million questions, but knowing that if the man says he’s busy, he’s probably busy. So he just says:

“Okay.”

Teal’c nods again and leaves without a word. Daniel huffs out an overwhelmed breath and begins to look around the rooms.

\-------------


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> no tw for this chapter

\-------------

Daniel makes a full survey of the room. It seems lived in, in that the covers on the bed are ruffled and unmade and that there’s a pile of unorganized armor in the corner, but otherwise it’s very bare. No decorations on the walls or trinkets on the shelves. There’s what appears to be a bedroom, a small sitting room, and a bathroom. The bathroom, which daniel makes use of, is done in all gold, which he snickers at. In fact the whole suite is all gold and covered in hieroglyphs, though some are covered by elegantly patterned fabric hung along the walls. Having looked over all the rooms, Daniel is about to start translating the Hieroglyphs, hoping they might give him a clue, when there’s a knock at the door. 

Daniel stares at the door, slightly shocked. Teal’c wouldn’t knock on his own door, would he? Who is it then? He settles on a tentative:

“Come in?”

The door opens to reveal a group of people, two women dressed in what looks like belly dancer’s outfits that reveal their stomachs, and two armored men carrying what appears to be a mattress. Daniel steps back nervously as they step inside. The armored men go straight to the sitting room and begin moving the furniture to make room for the mattress they carry. The two women remain in the bedroom with Daniel and he notices something strange as they set down the plates they’re carrying. There is a large x on each of their stomachs, which look like flaps leading into a pouch in their stomachs.

Daniel can’t help but stare; is this a sign that they’re really the aliens he supposed they might be? One of the women straightens up and smiles at him before gesturing to the plates they’ve set on the bedside table. She says:

“Teal’c wishes for you to eat.”

Daniel’s stomach rumbles as he looks at what appears to be alien fruits and vegetables. He considers for a moment that the food could be drugged, but he doubts they would need to be underhanded when they could simply beat whatever they wanted out of him. That and he’s beginning to trust Teal’c, just a little. So he steps forwards and lifts one of the small pink fruits to his mouth. As he chews, he can feel the women watching him as curiously as he had looked at them. Just as he’s decided to ask them a question--what question exactly he hadn’t settled on--the armored men come out of the room and gesture at the women.

One of the women steps forwards and takes Daniel’s hand without warning. He flinches at the unexpected touch, but she pulls him over to the sitting room. The mattress has been placed on the floor of the cleared out room and fitted with sheets and a blanket. The woman finally releases Daniel’s hand to gesture at the bed they’ve made as she says:

“You will sleep here.”

Daniel doesn’t really want to sleep here, he wants to be back on earth, but who knows when that’s going to happen. So he just nods and says:

“Thank you.”

The women smile beatifically at him one last time before being shooed out by the armored guards, who stop to speak to him as well:

“You are not to leave these rooms unless accompanied by Teal’c or another jaffa. Understood?” 

Daniel turns the new word over in his head: jaffa. He’ll have to ask Teal’c what it means. Still, if he can’t leave these rooms, he’s still a prisoner, just in a nicer prison. He sighs and says:

“Yes.”

The armored men leave him to the silence once again. He eats a little more before flopping down on the bed. The adrenaline is leaving him now that he’s in a marginally safe situation. Without really noticing, he drifts off to sleep. 

\---------


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> no tw for this chapter

\----------

Teal’c returns from dealing with a dispute between jaffa, which had escalated into a brawl. His presence had been enough to stop it once he arrived, but the lecture he had received from apophis for allowing his soldiers to be so disorganized had been exhausting. He’s overjoyed when the door to his quarters swishes open and as the door shuts, he can let his shoulder slump. As he looks around the room, he’s abruptly reminded that his quarters are no longer just his own. There’s plates of food, picked over, on the bedside table. Through the doorway into the sitting room he can see part of the mattress that he had ordered placed there.

He steps into the sitting room to see the human curled up on the mattress, clutching at the pillow. He looks small and vulnerable in his sleep. Teal’c eyes trace the lines of his cheekbones, the beautiful face that would have doomed him to being a host had Teal’c not intervened. It had been dangerous, going against apophis that way. But if this man is what he thinks he is--a connection to the asgard--then it will have been worth it. Teal’c steps forwards and gently shakes the man.

Slowly the blue eyes open and the man jumps, eyes going wide for a moment before he appears to remember where he is. He sits up, rubbing at his eyes, and says:

“Teal’c.”

Teal’c is somewhat surprised the man had figured out his name. He nods and says:

“Indeed.”

The man stands and hesitates a moment before saying:

“My name is daniel jackson. I have a lot of questions.”

Teal’c nods; if this man truly is an academic, he would have questions. Teal’c replies:

“Let me explain, first, and afterwards you may ask questions.”

Teal’c takes a seat on the edge of the mattress and gestures for Daniel to join him, which he does. Then Teal’c embarks on the massive undertaking of explaining: 

“You are on a spaceship, controlled by the goa’uld apophis. Outside of this room you must refer to him as a god. Goa’uld are an alien race that takes human bodies as hosts, and believe themselves to be gods. I am a Jaffa, a race which carries the young larval form of the goa’uld. I cannot survive without it. I will show you, so that you will believe I am telling the truth.”

Teal’c begins the long process of stripping off his armor. Once he’s down to the soft shirt and pants he wears underneath, he pulls up the shirt to reveal his stomach. Daniel does not seem surprised by the pouch. However, when the larval goa’uld sticks it’s head out, he jumps backwards, shock and fear clear on his face.

“Holy shit!”

Teal’c smiles sadly. The truth of the goa’uld must be overwhelming to one who was raised on a protected planet, safe from their wrath. To Teal’c’s surprise, the man’s fear fades quickly, and is replaced by curiosity. He leans in to get a closer look at the larval goa’uld, which snaps at him warningly. Then he looks up at teal’c, eyes shining with curiosity, and asks:

“So you jaffa carry their young until they’re age, after which they take a host? And you serve this so called god, as soldiers and servants?”

Teal’c is impressed by how quickly the man has caught on. He nods and says:

“Indeed. But while you are outside these quarters you must remember to treat apophis as a god. If you are caught profaning him, even I will not be able to save you.”

Daniel nods, his face serious. 

“I understand. And speaking of saving me, why did you?”

Teal’c feels hope rise in him. This is his chance to learn as much about Daniel’s planet as possible. He says:

“I believe you come from a protected planet, which means a planet the goa’uld are not allowed to touch. This is enforced by a race called the asgard, who sometimes stay in contact with the peoples they protect. Have you ever heard of the asgard?”

Daniel is frowning and Teal’c heart sinks.

“We call my planet earth. I imagine we could be a protected planet, as we’ve never encountered the goa’uld. However, I've never heard of the asgard. I’m sorry.”

Teal’c sighs, burying his face in his hands. If he had been able to contact the asgard, it could have changed everything…

“It is alright, Daniel. Perhaps you can help in other ways.”

Daniel nods, his hair flopping into his face, framing his earnest eyes. He says:

“I’d like to help. But first, tell me what you are doing that’s so important?”

Teal’c nods. Perhaps simply having someone to confide in will be useful. He used to be able to talk to Master Bra’tac, but they have since been separated. Teal’c speaks:

“I am spreading dissent amongst the ranks of the jaffa, where I can. It is dangerous, and slow going, and all the while I must observe the atrocities the goa’uld commit against the peoples of this galaxy.”

Daniel places a comforting hand on Teal’c shoulder and Teal’c feels his eyes go wide. Such casual touch is not commonplace for him; he is first prime, and all fear him. Daniel speaks:

“What you’re doing is noble, Teal’c, and I want to help as much as I can. I’m not sure what skills I can offer. I can read and write, and translate, but I don’t know how useful that is.”

Teal’c sits up straight, an idea striking him.

“I have been meaning to find a scribe. An assistant, who would accompany me and take notes of important happenings, so I could better remember them later. You would need to learn goa’uld to write. Could you fulfil this role?”

Daniel considers before saying:

“I think I could manage that. But why would I have to learn goa’uld? Aren’t you speaking english?”

Teal’c shakes his head and explains:

“The chappa’ai translates spoken words for us, however it does not work on written languages.”

Daniel looks impressed but asks:

“Chappa’ai?”

“The ring you came through.”

“Ah. Well, I can get started learning goa’uld and I would be happy to be your scribe.”

Teal’c sobers and takes Daniel by the shoulders, looking him in the eye as he says:

“Daniel, the goa’uld are evil. You will see, and be party to many evil things, and for that I am sorry. But I see no other way for you to survive. Do you understand.”

Daniel looks slightly shaken but respond:

“I understand. And thank you for helping me, Teal’c.”

\-----------


	4. chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tw for this chapter:
> 
> there is graphic description of a person being taken host by a goa'uld, which is of course non consensual and violent

\------

After a week of studying the ship’s database, Daniel steps out of the sitting room that’s become his bedroom to find Teal’c. They’ve gotten used to living in close quarters: they eat meals together and often work side by side, Daniel studying and Teal’c writing or reading reports. Daniel has also discovered that Teal’c has nightmares, and has woken him from them multiple times, for which Teal’c is quite grateful. So when Daniel steps into the bedroom early in the morning, his hair still mussed from bed, it’s not unusual. Teal’c looks up and says:

“Breakfast will be here soon.” 

Daniel takes a seat next to the bed and says:

“Great, but I wanted to tell you, I think I’m ready to begin acting as your scribe.”

Teal’c looks up, surprised.

“That is impressive, Daniel Jackson.”

Daniel brushes off the praise:

“I’ve only got the basics down, but it should be enough for an easy, everyday event.”

Teal’c nods, but his face is sad. He says:

“Very well. You should accompany me to a symbiote placing ceremony.”

Daniel can’t help a surge of curiosity as he asks:

“What does that entail?”

“One of the lower goa’uld’s in apophis’s command is being transferred from a no longer desirable host to a new host. ”

Daniel suddenly processes what he’ll be witnessing.

“Oh.” 

Teal’c sighs deeply.

“There is nothing that can be done at this time. We must all suffer through.”

He quickly changes the subject:

“But before we go, you must change.”

Daniel looks down at his expedition clothes and asks:

“Change?”

Teal’c goes over to the closet and begins to pull out a set of golden robes as he explains:

“You are in the service of a god. You must look the part.”

\---------

A few moments later, Daniel is dressed in the golden robes, which are comfortable but definitely not what he’s used to. Then Teal’c steps closer, a small pot in his hand, and asks:

“Will you permit makeup, Daniel? It is a sign of status, it will keep you from being ordered around by other jaffa.”

Daniel nods and closes his eyes, letting Teal’c line them with gold. Teal’c steps back and Daniel looks at himself in the mirror. 

“It’s not a bad look.”

Teal’c hums and says:

“More importantly, no one will doubt you while you are dressed like this. Carry yourself with pride and confidence, or you will look out of place. Remember, you are my scribe, a most prestigious position.”

Daniels straightens up and pulls his shoulders back.

“Okay. Let’s do this.”

\---------

Daniel follows Teal’c into the small room, trying to look like he belongs there. His concentration is instantly broken by the piercing scream that rings through the air. There are two tables in the middle of the room, one with a person lying peacefully. On the other is a man, struggling and screaming. Jaffa pin him down and click cuffs over his limbs. He continues to scream and struggle, but is effectively restrained. Daniel stares in horror, made worse by seeing Apophis standing across the table, smiling slimily down at the man. 

When Apophis notices his first prime has entered, he comes around the table and speaks to Teal’c.

“Teal’c. I must congratulate you, you have brought us a fine batch of hosts this time.”

Daniel wants to throw up at the glee he sees on Apophis’s face. This is so much worse than he thought. Teal’c remains impassive and bows his head, saying:

“Thank you, my lord.”

Apophis steps away from Teal’c and back to the table, waving his arms for the small group’s attention. The chatter that had filled the room stops instantly. Apophis addresses the crowd:

“Today we transfer one of my most trusted lieutenants to a host more deserving of his glory.”

Apophis steps back and a pair of female jaffa step forward, towards the person lying peacefully on the table. The man’s screaming continues, only growing more desperate. The person lying peacefully opens their mouth and something uncoils from within it. Daniel’s stomach clenches as he stares at the serpent emerging from the host, red eyes glaring balefully and it’s fins twitching. One of the servants who stepped forward carefully takes the serpent in her hands and ferries it over to the struggling man, whose screams crescendo. The serpent draws back and strikes, burying itself into the man’s neck. The sudden silence as the screams stop rings in Daniel’s ears.

The newly implanted man rises from the table as the servants get rid of the discarded host body. The man stands and with his new voice cries out:

“Glory to Apophis!”

The crowd echoes:

“Glory to apophis!”

Throughout it all, Apophis grins.

\--------


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tw for this chapter:
> 
> vomit

\------

Daniel manages to keep his steps steady until the door to Teal’c’s quarters closes behind them and then he’s sprinting for the bathroom, barely making it to the toilet before vomiting up everything in his stomach. As he retches, he can hear Teal’c’s measured steps coming closer. Then there’s a large hand smoothing over his back, trying to comfort him. He can feel himself shaking against the toilet bowl as he struggles to stand up and wash his mouth out. Teal’c’s strong arms are there, helping him stand. 

Once he’s washed his mouth out he manages to stutter out:

“How can you stand watching that?”

Teal’c voice is soft but shaking as he speaks:

“I have no other choice.”

Daniel sags against the sink. 

“That’s what they would have done to me. If you hadn’t...”

Teal’c sighs, hand still rubbing circles into Daniel’s back.

“Yes, you would have been made a host.”

Daniel is silent, thinking of how that could have been him while also mourning the unnamed man who had been taken host before his eyes. Teal’c carefully steers Daniel out of the bathroom and into the sitting room. He says gently:

“Why don’t you go to bed, Daniel?”

Daniel doesn’t want to; it feels too mundane after the horror he witnessed, but he lets himself be gently pushed down onto the mattress. He curls up into a ball, a defensive position he’s good friends with, and feels Teal’c pull the covers up over him. As Teal’c is leaving the room, Daniel speaks up:

“Teal’c. Promise me we’re going to stop them.”

Teal’c stops in the doorway, one hand on the gold door jamb. He stays silent for a long moment before he speaks:

“I cannot say when or how, Daniel, but I swear to you we will stop them.”

Daniel nods and curls deeper into the blankets. Teal’c footsteps recede and he too crawls into bed. Daniel struggles to fall asleep, his mind filled with images he would rather forget. 

\--------


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tw for this chapter:
> 
> canon typical violence, minor character death

\-------

It’s been three years. 

Three years of following Teal’c around, witnessing the horrors the goa’uld inflict upon the people under their reign. Three years of learning goa'uld until he’s fluent. Three years of spreading whispers amongst the jaffa of apophis, trying to turn them to their side. Three years have changed daniel. He’s colder now, hardened to the necessities of surviving amongst the jaffa. He’s learned to carry himself with the oozing ego of the goa'uld, and to appear merciless to his enemies. But he’s never let it take away his curiosity. He still learns everything he can about everything. Particularly, he likes to study goa’uld culture and technology. He still remains hopeful and gentle, when he can. He’s helped Teal’c rescue people whenever possible. 

Today they’re sent out on one of his least favorite tasks: host culling. 

This planet’s stargate was damaged years ago so they take a glider down to the planet, surrounded by three other gliders. That means they have six other jaffa on the ground, plus the ship in orbit, ready to destroy the planet at a single command. This planet is culled often and it’s people are aware that the goa’uld have the power to utterly destroy them. It should be an easy cull. 

Daniel enjoys the ride in the glider as much as Teal’c enjoys piloting it. Watching the stars spin by has never lost its appeal. If there are two things that make walking through the chappa’ai worth it, it’s the stars and Teal’c. He and Teal’c have become fast friends. At this point, he can’t imagine waking up to find Teal’c absent. Can’t imagine eating breakfast alone. Can’t imagine not having Teal’c to show his translations. He won’t leave Teal’c’s side.

They land on the planet and depart the glider. The villagers are already waiting for them, gathered in a crowd, their youngest and most beautiful at the front. Over time, one of Daniel’s jobs has included being Teal’c voice. He writes the speeches but also speaks them to the crowd. Teal’c is a more intimidating figure when he simply looms behind Daniel. Daniel steps forwards, bracing himself to speak words he doesn’t believe in.

“Dearest subjects, do not mourn. Your fellows go to a better life, as the bodies of the gods. Their beauty will adorn Apophis and his kin. Rejoice, for they will become gods!”

Suddenly there’s a ripple in the crowd and daniel sees a man raise an arm. The next thing he knows there’s searing pain in his shoulder and his world spins. He falls back against Teal’c’s broad chest and looks down. There’s an arrow sprouting out of where his shoulder meets his chest. Teal’c catches him and holds him, keeping him upright, and he hears staff weapons go off as the jaffa behind them fire on the crowd indiscriminately. Even in pain, Daniel knows he has to stop them from killing more people. He throws an arm out and screams with everything in him:

“Stop!”

He hears the staff fire cease. Teal’c is looking down at him, concern clear on his face. Daniel meets his eyes as he orders:

“Take the hosts and leave them.”

A jaffa steps closer and asks:

“My lord, should they not be punished for hurting you?”

Daniel struggles to make his eyes focus enough to glare at the jaffa and he snarls:

“Are you questioning me?”

Teal’c must add his formidable glare to Daniel’s because the jaffa quails and ducks his head.

“No my lord. I apologize.”

Once the hosts are being loaded into the gliders and the villagers are no longer in danger, Daniel lets himself collapse. Teal’c quickly lifts him up bridal style and carries him to the glider. The ride back to the ship is a haze of pain. Teal’c speaks throughout it all, his voice low and comforting. He talks of everything and nothing, but just listening to his voice keeps Daniel calm. Once they reach the ship Teal’c again carries Daniel. 

They reach the healing room and Teal’c barks orders as the servants prepare the sarcophagus. But first he kneels over Daniel and, without warning, rips the arrow out. Daniel howls and convulses with pain, fingers clawing at the floor. Then he’s quickly lifted into the sarcophagus, which seals shut over his head. He tries to breath deeply; he’s never been in a sarcophagus before, though he has read about their incredible healing powers. Still, knowing that it will heal him doesn’t make it feel any less like the tiny space of a coffin. 

Then the thing hums and his body is filled with energy, and he feels like he’s going to vibrate so hard he falls to pieces. It lasts for a long, terrible moment, before fading away, and with it goes the pain. He runs his fingers over the unmarked flesh where the arrow wound had been. Finally the sarcophagus unseals, letting a crack of light in. As it opens he sits up and finds Teal’c there, ready to help him walk away from the sarcophagus. Daniel takes his hand and uses him as support as they make their way back to their rooms.

They make it to the safety of their quarters, and Teal’c helps Daniel take a seat in his favorite chair. Then, quietly, teal’c asks:

“Are you okay?”

Daniel sighs, fingers still drawn to where the arrow had hit him.

“Yes, Teal’c, I’m okay.”

They sit in silence for a long moment before Daniel works up the energy to ask the question he doesn’t really want to know an answer to:

“How many dead on the planet?”

Teal’c sighs and doesn’t meet Daniel’s eyes.

“The jaffa counted ten.”

Daniel buries his head in his hands.

“Ten. They didn’t need to die.”

Teal’c leans closer and places a hand on Daniel’s shoulder, attempting to comfort him. He says:

“We are lucky it wasn’t more. Jaffa do not take an attack on their leaders lightly.”

Daniel looks up, sudden fear hitting him.

“What are we going to say in the report?”

Teal’c already has an answer ready:

“We will say getting you back to the ship was more important than vengeance and that we did not want to risk hitting the hosts.”

Daniel nods; it’s a sound justification.

“Okay.”

There’s another moment of silence before Teal’c speaks, his voice serious:

“Daniel, we are doing our best. We cannot save them all.”

Daniel groans and leans in, burying his head in Teal’c shoulder.

“I know.”

Teal’c pulls him into a hug and he goes happily. They cling to each other, trying to lessen the weight of the world.

\----------


	7. chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tw for this chapter:
> 
> minor character death

\-------

Daniel stands at attention in Apophis’s throne room. He and Teal’c had been summoned to the throne room to hear an urgent report. A jaffa stands before them, nervously reporting:

“My lord, we were attacked. These attackers were unlike any we have met before. They fought using these weapons.”

The jaffa holds out a machine gun and Daniel’s heart stops. It’s an earth made weapon, he knows it. He has to keep himself from gasping out loud and inspect it like he’s never seen it before. He stands through the rest of the report--and Apophis killing the jaffa for his failure--in a haze of shock and excitement. As the door to their quarters closes behind them he practically yells in excitement:

“Teal’c!”

Teal’c turns to him, surprised, and smiles slightly at the excited look on Daniel’s face.

“What is it, Daniel Jackson?”

Daniel paces around the small room, unable to stay still as he speaks:

“Those weapons, they’re from earth, I’m sure of it. My people, they must have gotten the chappa’ai on earth working and now they’re out in the galaxy, fighting the goa’uld! We have to arrange to meet them.”

Teal’c is smiling wider now, obviously happy for daniel. 

“Indeed. We may be able to ally ourselves with them, and you may be able to return home.”

Daniel suddenly sobers, his face falling and his pacing stops. He wonders out loud:

“What will it be like? Going home after all this? Can I really return to that world after everything I’ve seen?”

Teal’c steps forwards and comforts:

“You do not have to, but at least you will have the option.”

Daniel smiles at his friend, finally seeing light at the end of the tunnel.

“Thank you, Teal’c.”

\----------


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tw for this chapter:
> 
> canon typical violence

\--------

Jack glares at the foliage in front of him, which looks exactly the same as it does on any other planet. Behind him trail Sam, Dr. Rothman, and Lt. Smith. They’re gamely struggling up the hill, feet slipping on loose rocks and dirt. Jack stares up at the top of the mountain. The native people at the base of the mountain had said there was something important up top, though they had refused to say what. Now they’re almost to the top and Jack still doesn’t see anything. He swears, if there’s nothing there…

As he thinks that, there’s a rustling of leaves ahead of him and a man steps out of the undergrowth. Jack twitches, the urge to raise his gun, but reminds himself it could be one of the natives. Still, the man doesn’t look like the natives; instead of being dressed in homespun neutral tones, he’s wearing brilliantly shining golden robes. His eyes are lined with gold, and damn if they aren’t beautiful eyes. But most importantly, he doesn’t appear to have any weapons. 

Jack greets him:

“Hiya there.”

Before he can continue, he hears a choked noise behind him. He spins just in time to see Sam go down before something hits him in the chest and his world goes dark.

\---------

Jack wakes up to find his hands tied, which has to be one of his least favorite ways to wake up. He’s sitting in the dirt, leaning back against back with Sam. Next to them he can see Dr Rothman and Lt Smith. Both awake and looking at Jack for orders. But most important is the fact that the golden man is sitting in front of Jack. 

Jack grins sarcastically, and snarls:

“Hello again.”

The golden man sighs, looking like he knows he’s done something wrong, and says:

“We apologize for shooting you, but we had to be sure you would listen.”

Jack does not feel like listening to anything the man has to say, considering he just shot them. However, more important is the fact that he said we. So Jack echoes:

“We?”

And he raises a questioning eyebrow. The golden man gives his prisoners one more look before turning to nod towards the foliage next to him. There’s movement, and the foliage is pushed back to allow a man to step out. He’s large and dark skinned, with the gold of his jaffa’s tattoo practically glowing in the afternoon sunlight. Jack can feel Sam stiffen behind him and all he has to say is:

“Shit.”

The jaffa stares at them a long moment before turning his gaze to the golden man, who nods and begins to speak again:

“Guys, this is not what it looks like.”

Jack hums sarcastically and snaps:

“Oh really? Cause to me it looks like you’ve zatted us and taken us prisoner, and that you serve a goa’uld. Is that not what I’m seeing?”

Both the jaffa and the golden man flinch at the part about serving a goa’uld. The jaffa snarls, hatred in his tone.

“Apophis is a false god. I have never truly served him.”

The golden man adds on:

“Basically, we’re traitors to our goa’uld. We’re looking for your help.”

As Jack and his people digest that, the jaffa puts his hand on the golden man’s shoulder and says:

“Tell them of your past, Daniel.”

Jack feels his forehead wrinkle at that; Daniel sounds like an earth name. The golden man--Daniel--frowns and says:

“This part may be a little hard to believe.”  
Jack quips:

“Harder than believing you’re actually good guys?”

Daniel sighs and shares an exasperated look with the Jaffa before starting to explain:

“My name is Daniel Jackson. I’m originally from earth.”

Jack tries to process that; how would an earthling get into the service of a goa’uld? They aren’t letting just anyone through the gate, the SGC carefully monitors everyone who goes through. Next to him Rothman laughs and snaps:

“Impossible.”

Then Jack feels Sam sit straight up and knows she’s onto something. Good ol’ dependable Sam. She speaks:

“Sir, it’s possible he’s telling the truth.”

Jack tries not to let his surprise show on his face. He asks:

“Are you sure, Carter?”

He can feel her nod. She continues without his asking:

“When we received the gate, I checked the activity logs. It hadn’t been activated in years, except for once, a few months before we found it. I always assumed it was just a glitch, but it is possible that the gate opened and...someone went through.”

Daniel nods, looking excited but also like he’s trying to hide it.

“I was an archaeologist on a dig when the gate opened. I was an idiot and decided to step through. That's when I found myself on a goa’uld spaceship. I was slated to become a host when Teal’c saved me. I’ve been living with him ever since, trying to incite rebellion amongst the armies of apophis.”

Jack’s head is spinning. The possibility that there’s been an earthling, one of their own people, trapped on a goa’uld ship for five years is a horrifying thought. But beyond his own feelings--which tell him to trust the pair--he has to be suspicious, so he focuses on the fact that his hands are still bound. So, with a knife edged smile, he says:

“I’d be much more inclined to listen if our hands were free.”

The jaffa---Teal’c, he supposes---gives him an unimpressed look. Daniel, however, looks embarrassed and says:

“Oh, yeah.”

Before scrambling forwards. He’s halfway to Jack when Teal’c places a hand on his shoulder and he freezes. He turns to look at Teal’c and sighs at what he must see there. He says:

“I know it’s a bad idea, Teal’c. But we need them to trust us, and this might be our only chance.”

Teal’c stares impassively, and finally speaks. His voice is a low rumble, words perfectly even:

“I would not see you hurt, Daniel Jackson.”

Daniel smiles at Teal’c and places a hand on his armored shoulder as he says:

“I know Teal’c. But do you trust me?”

Tela’c inclines his head in a nod.

Daniel smiles wider and says:

“Then please, let me do this.”

Teal’c hesitates a moment longer before stepping back. Daniel steps forwards, stopping in front of Jack, looking him in the eyes. Jack can see his hope and his fear, warring inside of him. Then the archeologist reaches out and undoes the ropes around his and Sam’s wrists. Once free, Jack shakes his wrists out and considers jumping Daniel. 

The man doesn’t look like he’ll put up much of a fight. However, Teal’c is not far off, and he’s carrying a staff weapon. Attacking them is not a good plan. So Jack simply watches as Daniel frees Rothman and Smith. Sam stands behind him, looking him over to make sure he’s okay before asking Teal’c: 

“If you really did save Daniel, why did you do it?”

Teal’c gives her a considering look, before he smiles slightly and explains:

“I believed he could lead me to a race known as the Asgard. Is earth not a protected planet?”

Sam shares a confused look with Jack before she says:

“Not that I know of. And we’ve never heard of the Asgard.”

Teal’c looks mildly surprised, before he asks:

“You fight the goa’uld on your own?”

Jack smiles proudly, standing as well to face Teal’c.

“We do.”

Teal’c looks vaguely impressed, though it’s hard to tell through his impassive mask. Jack turns to check in on Rothman and Smith. Now that Daniel has let them go, he’s going to see how far he can push:

“Well, we’d love to just take your word for all of this, except we really won’t, so watcha say you let us go back through the stargate and we’ll check if there really ever was a Daniel Jackson on earth?”

Teal’c gaze hardens, but Daniel nods and says:

“Of course. But you’re not getting your guns back. We don’t trust you not to shoot us.”

Teal’c looks like he disapproves, but it appears they’re actually going to let them go. Jack smiles fakely and says:

“We’ll need our GDO to get through the gate. Small device with buttons, should have been in my pocket?”

It appears from one of the deep pockets that must be hiding in Daniel's robes and he hands it over. Jack turns, ready to trek back down the mountain, and quips one last time:

“Nice meeting you, fellas!”

\----------


	9. chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tw for this chapter: none

\-------

Jack sits in the briefing room, waiting for the others to arrive. This is the first time he’s ever been early to a briefing. But this is an important one; this is the one where they’ll be told what will happen with Daniel and Teal’c. And, even though his military training screams that they can’t be trusted, Jack’s instincts tell him they’re trustworthy, and more than that, important. Maybe it had been the stupidity---or extreme trust---of Daniel letting them go. Maybe it had been the fact that Teal’c---a first prime---had let them walk away without gunning them down as his Goa’uld would command. Whatever it is, Jack needs to go back to that planet and bring Daniel and Teal’c back to the SGC.

General Hammond enters, giving Jack a nod before sitting down. He stays silent and Jack doesn’t push; he’ll know the decision soon enough. Sam is next, looking deep in thought as she enters. Rothman follows closely after her, leaving Lt. Smith to bring up the rear. General Hammond looks up from his paperwork and speaks:

“Your next mission is to return to PXS- 205 and retrieve Daniel and Teal’c.”

Jack just barely stops himself from pumping his fist in the air in celebration. Instead he says evenly:

“Thank you, Sir.”

General Hammond nods and continues:

“You are to bring them back to the SGC, unarmed, and preferably unharmed. If they resist, you are to take them by force. They have intel we need. Understood?”

Jack feels a twinge of moral discomfort at the thought of forcing Daniel and Teal’c to come with them, but considering the alternative is leaving them in the service of a goa’uld, he’ll get over it. And hopefully, Daniel and Teal’c will want to come with them and it won’t be a problem. So Jack nods and choruses along with the rest of his team.

“Yes, sir.”

General Hammond looks around at the team before ordering:

“You have a go.”

\------------

They climb the damn mountain a second time. Rothman grumbles the whole way up. He’s absolutely convinced that Teal’c and Daniel will have run away as soon as they had left. Jack just smiles---there’s no doubt in his mind the pair will still be here--and continues to climb. They reach the spot where Daniel had first appeared and stop. A few minutes later, Daniel once again glides out of the underbrush. He gives Jack a small smile, his eyes hopeful. He speaks, voice quiet:

“You’re back.”

Jack nods, bouncing on his heels as he replies:

“We bring good news.”

Daniel smiles wider, making his eyes light up.

“Let’s hear it.”

“We confirmed that there was indeed a Daniel Jackson, who was an archaeologist, who went missing. Basically, your story checks out. We’d like you both to come back to earth with us, to help us fight the goa’uld. Your knowledge could be very useful.”

Daniel looks overjoyed, mixed with overwhelmed. Before he can speak there’s a rustle behind them and Teal’c appears out of the foliage, aiming a staff weapon at SG1. Rothman curses loudly and Jack almost joins him. He throws a look at Daniel, knowing he’s the weak spot. Sure enough Daniel steps forward, putting himself between Jack and the staff weapon. Jack notes that this would be the perfect time to grab Daniel and use him as a hostage to force Teal'c to stand down, but something in him decides against it. Instead he listens to Daniel speak in a low, calming tone:

“Teal’c, they’re offering us sanctuary. Don’t meet their kindness with weapons.”

Teal’c replies, voice tight with emotion:

“They would ask me to leave my home for a planet I have never even seen?”

Daniel sighs and Jack mentally admits to himself they’re asking a lot. Still, Daniel perseveres:

“Teal’c, we’ve been fighting apophis from the inside for five years, and how much progress have we made?”

Teal’c’s face falls as he admits:

“Almost none.”

Daniel smiles sadly and continues:

“Maybe this is our chance to destroy them, Teal’c.”

Teal’c slowly lowers the staff weapon, locking eyes with Jack as you says:

“You, I believe could do it.”

\---------

General Hammond is waiting for them as they come through the stargate. Jack and Rothman come through first,then Teal’c and Daniel, Sam and Smith after them. Teal’c and Daniel had not complained about being enclosed in the team, in a fairly obvious ploy to keep them from leaving should they change their mind. They had also insisted on taking Teal’c’s staff weapon, and on the walk back to the gate his hands had been opening and closing as if he missed it. Jack shakes his head and focuses on their visitors’s reaction.

Teal’c is looking around, much like he would expect a first prime to, cataloging the weapons in the hands of the marines and where the exits are. He doesn’t seem very impressed. Daniel, on the other hand, is looking around with glee, taking in everything he can get his eyes on. Then, suddenly---

Oh shit, Jack thinks.

There tears running down Daniel's cheeks, the wetness making his eyes look even more blue. He sniffles and wipes at his face with a hand. At the sound, Teal’c quickly stops looking around strategically and instead focuses on his friend. He wraps an arm around Daniel’s shoulders and pulls him tight against his side. Then he asks, voice gentle:

“Are you all right, Daniel Jackson?”

Daniel nods, but there’s still tears falling. He speaks quietly, his voice tight:

“I just can’t believe I’m actually home.”

Jack relaxes; looks like happy tears. He steps forwards and claps Daniel on the shoulder and says:

“Welcome home, Daniel. We’re glad to have you back.”

\-----------


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tw for this chapter: none

\------

Jack is wandering the halls of the SGC. Really, he should just go home, get some rest. But there’s an idea forming in his mind, and he hasn’t been able to ignore it. When he looks up again, he finds himself in front of the guest quarters given to Teal’c. He considers the option of just leaving---which is probably the smart one---but his curiosity gets the best of him. He knocks and a moment later comes a deep voice:

“Come in.”

Jack opens the door and enters the small room. It was not one of the nicer guest quarters, which were usually reserved for impressing foreign dignitaries. Teal’c is sitting on the bed, looking perfectly at home. He’s sitting with his legs criss crossed and his eyes closed. After a moment of Jack studying him in silence, Teal’c’s eyes open and he says:

“Jack O'Neill.”

Jack smirks; he almost hadn’t expected teal’c to remember his name.

“That’s my name. Don’t wear it out.”

Teal’c raises an eyebrow but otherwise doesn’t respond. Jack throws a glance around the room before asking:

“What’ja up to?”

Teal’c closes his eyes again as he responds:

“I am meditating. We call it Kel’no’reem.”

Jack can’t help but ask:

“Got a lot to think about, huh?”

Teal’c’s eyes open and there’s an unusual flash of emotion in them. He says:

“Indeed. I am pondering the fact that I will no longer be required to commit atrocities in the name of my god. Now I am free, to believe and do as I will.”

Jack bites his tongue; free-ish, assuming the government allows him to remain on the base under Hammond's command. But that’s a problem to worry about later. Instead, he focuses on the idea that’s been roiling under his skin since they brought Daniel and Teal’c back. He decides now is as good as any to pitch it to Teal’c.

“Speaking of that, I was wondering. Much as I love my current team, I was wondering if you’d like to join SG1. Your knowledge and skills would be very useful. I’m planning to invite Daniel, as well. THen we’ll have to run it by Hammond and all that, but I figured I’d start with you.”

Teal’c looks almost surprised, but it only lasts a moment before his lips curl up in a slight smile.

“I would be eager to join you in your fight, O’neill. I am honored that you would want me by your side.”

Jack shrugs; even he’s a little surprised he’s trusting the first prime so quickly.

“Well, after you spilled everything you knew on Apophis, I’m feeling like you’re trustworthy. That and you protected Daniel for five years, so yeah. I’m willing to work with you.”

Teal’c smiles a little wider.

“I look forward to it, O’neill.”

\---------


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tw for this chapter: none

\-------

Sam is working in her lab when she hears the quiet swish of fabric and turns to look at the man entering her lab. He’s changed out of the gold robes and into the SGC uniform offered to him, but he hasn’t removed the makeup. As a result, Daniel looks like a jarring combination of goa’uld and SGC. She smiles at him as he takes a seat next to her and raises a hand to point to her own eye as she asks:

“Do you like it?”

Daniel sighs and considers for a long moment before he replies:

“I don’t so much like it as need it. While we were among Apophis’s forces, it was a sign of status. It meant I was a rank above most jaffa and that kept me mostly safe. I’ve only been on base for two days, I still haven’t adjusted to not needing it, so I’m still wearing it. I’ll get over it eventually, I’m sure.”

Sam nods and gives him her best comforting smile.

“You’ll adjust on your own time, no need to rush it.”

Daniel gives her a thankful smile before focusing on the machine sitting on the table. Then he looks back to her and asks:

“You are a scientist?”

Sam can’t help but smile proudly.

“I am. I helped get the gate working. As you may know, we don’t have a DHD, so we use a dialing computer instead.”

“Yes, it’s quite impressive. I’ve studied the gate, knowing it was my way home, but I don’t truly understand it. I’m impressed that you do.”  
Sam can't help but feel complimented.

“Thanks Daniel.”

She continues to tinker with the machinery and Daniel just watches the deft motion of her fingers, not saying anything. Finally she asks the question she really wants to:

“Jack wants you to join our team. What do you think about that?”

Daniel looks up at her, eyes intent, and says bluntly:

“Oh, I’m going to say yes.”

She can’t help but feel a little surprised.

“Really? It doesn’t give you pause at all, going out to fight aliens with people you barely know?”

Something dark passes over Daniel’s face, his eyes suddenly cold.

“Teal’c and I swore that we would defeat them. I mean to make good on that promise.”

Then the spell breaks and he’s smiling gently again as he says:

“Thank you for talking with me, Sam.”

She watches him leave, barely remembering to say:

“You’re welcome!”

\-------


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tw for this chapter: none

\------------

Jack stands on the ramp, waiting for his new team to join him. Teal’c is the first through the doors, carrying the staff weapon that had taken quite some work to convince Hammond to let him have. Next is Sam, pulling on a cap and checking her gun. Daniel is last, running in, looking a bit harried, hair in his face. Jack looks them over; he has a good feeling about this.

“Let’s go, kiddies!”

And they step through the gate.

\--------


End file.
